Made For Each Other
by Anushka Kapoor
Summary: A KeVi based story for all the reviewers who wanted it, ENJOY! I'm continuing this story for Ananya Gautam. Characters: Kavin, Purvi, Abhijeet, Daya
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys my first story on KeVi everyone were asking for it so I wrote this for them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Here Kavin and Purvi are married and it has been only 3 months after their marriage.<strong>

**Set after the case of Masoom Dost: **

**Kavin and Purvi were coming back from the Bureau and all the while Purvi was silent so Kavin decided to break this silence.**

Kavin: Waise achha hua na ke case jaldi solve ho gaya...

Purvi (teasingly and angrily): Achha mujhe laga tha ke aap Chahte hain ke ye case kabhi solve hi na ho...

Kavin (confused): Kya matlab...?

Purvi (again angrily): Kuch nahi...!

Kavin (calmly): Oh! Ok...

**Purvi was annoyed by this. They reached home after a few minute.**

**Inside the house:**

Kavin: Purvi jaldi se khana de do bohot bhook lagi hai...

Purvi: Kyun itne din us Niharika ke ghar rahe usne kuch nahi khilaya...

Kavin: What...?

Purvi: Kyun jab uska haath Packar Liya to khana bhi khaya ho ga...

**By saying this she went inside to take a shower and Kavin was left confused over there. After a few minutes she came outside and saw Kavin eating pizza with Pepsi.**

Purvi: Ye Kya apne pizza manga Liya main shower lene GayI thi akar khana de rahi thi...

Kavin: Mujhe to laga ke tum AJ khana hi nahi dogi...

Purvi: Kabhi Aisa hua hai...

Kavin: Nahi hua to nahi hai par AJ tum Angry Bird bani hui ho...

Purvi ( angrily): Wo bhi aap ki waja se...

Kavin: Meri waja se...

**By saying all this she went to the kitchen. Kavin went behind her.**

Kavin: Wase tumhe Kaise...

Purvi: Aap shayad bhool rahe hain ke Ishita...

Kavin: Ohhh to tumhe ye Sab Ishita ne bataya...

**She was going outside but there was some water on the floor and she was about to fall but Kavin held her by waist and there was a cute romantic eye-lock.**

**Back Ground Music:**

Saachi saachi teri nazrein ek darpan

Dede mann ki yeh khabrein ek pal chin  
>Adharon ne kuch na kaha re<br>Naino ne keh diya  
>Tune toh pal bhar mein chori kiya re jiya mora jiya<br>Tune bhi pal bhar mein chori kiya re jiya more piya

Gummsumm gummsumm rehne wali humri ek guzareya re  
>Kal-kal kal-kal behne lagi jaise prem ki nadiya re<br>Tujhe sang preet humne lagai hai  
>Tab jaage yeh rutt aayi hai<br>Tune toh pal bhar mein chori kiya re jiya mora jiya  
>Tune bhi pal bhar mein chori kiya re jiya more piya<p>

Gupchup gupchup dil mein aaya sajna swaang rachaiya re  
>Pal pal har pal jiski chaya apna paar lagiya re<br>Ho tujh par jaan humne lutayi hai  
>Tab jaake tu sang aayi hai<br>Tune toh pal bhar mein chori kiya re jiya more piya

Ssschi ssschi teri nazrein ek darpan  
>Dede mann ki yeh khabrein ek pal chin<br>Adharon ne kuch na kaha re  
>Naino ne keh diya<br>Tune toh pal bhar mein chori kiya re jiya more piya  
>Tune bhi pal bhar mein chori kiya re jiya mora jiya<p>

**They both came to the original world and went outside.**

Kavin: Kitni Bhari ho tum...

Purvi: To kis ne kaha tha mujhe bachane ke liye...

Kavin: To Kya girne deta...

PurvI: Main ne Aisa kab kaha...

**Kavin who was fed up of all this pulled Purvi towards him they lost in each other.**

**Chaha Humne Tujhe**

**Jaan Se Bhi Zyada**

**Pyar Tuhjse Karungha Umar Bhar**

**Aye Mere Humnasheen**

**Aye Mere Humsafar...**

Kavin: Purvi I LOVE YOU, I can't live without you...

Purvi: I LOVE YOU TOO Kavin...

**Then Kavin kissed on her forehead then nose tip then cheeks then neck and he lightly bit her neck she shivered.**

**Chaha Humne Tujhe**

**Jaan Se Bhi Zyada**

**Pyar Tujhse Karunghi Umar Bhar**

**Aye Mere Humnasheen**

**Aye Mere Humsafar...**

**Then he lifted her up in his arms and took her to the bedroom.**

**Ankhon Mey Ek**

**Pyaara Sapna**

**Jill Mill Jill Mill**

**Karta Hai...**

**He layed her on the bed and took out his jacket Purvi was blushing like hell she just closed her eyes and suddenly Purvi got up from the bed and went outside in the garden Kavin followed her and suddenly it started to rain and Purvi started to enjoy the rain but a thunder storm came and hugged Kavin tightly.**

**Jab Se Miley Ho**

**Mere Sanam Ab**

**Jeene Ko Dil Karta Hai**

**Jeene Ko Dil Karta Hai**

**Chaha Humne Tujhe**

**Jaan Se Bhi Zyada**

**Pyar Tujhse Karunghi Umar Bhar**

**Aye Mere Humnasheen**

**Aye Mere Humsafar...**

Kavin: Kya hua Purvi...?

Purvi (in a childish voice): Wo...wo mujhe thunder storms se dar lagta hai...

**Kanin just smiled on this and again lifted her up in his arms and took her to the bedroom he layed her on the bed and Purv tightly closed her eyes and tightly hugged Kavin. Kavin separated from the hug and Purvi slowly opened her eyes and he was lost in her eyes.**

**Tere Nainon Ke**

**Kaajal Se**

**Likhni Hai Takhdir Mujhe...**

**He then kissed on her lips and Purvi also responded back and after 15 minutes they separated and were breathing heavily. Thena Kavin slowly opened her shirts buttons and Purvi was getting more, more and more nervous and Kavin was enjoying her nervousness. He then kised her neck and Purvi shivered and turned to the other side. Kavin came from behind and hugged her and removed her shirt from her shoulder and started kissing it. Purvi turned and hugged Kavin then he slowly removed her dress from the other shoulder and started kissing it and Purvi separated and now Purvi was on top and Kavin bottom she slowly removed his shirt and kissed his chest and kept her head on his chest and Kavin was happy and moved Purvi yo the bottom now he was on top and Purvi was bottom. He kissed her forehead, nose tip, cheeks, jaw line, neck, chest and completely removed her shirt and covered her with the blanquette and both of them made pure love with each other and slept in each others arms with some sweet memories.**

**In the morning:**

**Purvi woke up first and saw Kavin sleeping and blushed thinking about last night and then thought about how they both confessed their love for each other her.**

**Flashback:**

**At night at 10:00 pm Purvi was walking at the beach alone Kavin saw her and went to her.**

Kavin: Hey Purvi! Tum yah an Kya kar rahi ho...

Purvi: Good Evening sir wo main jab bhi udaas hoti Hun to yah in ati Hun...

Kavin ( concerned): Ks cheeze ko lekar udaas...?

Purvi: Sir jab bhi mere mummy papa ki yaad ati hai to yah in ati hun...

Kavin: To rum unse mill kyun nahin leti...

Purvi: Naseeb mein hi nahin hai (her eyes moist) anyways Bohot late ho Gaya hai bye...

Kavin: Bye...

**When Purvi went to her car some goons came and stopped her way.**

B1: Oye hoye soniyo Kahan ja rahi ho...

B2: Kabhi humein bhi to lift de Diya karo...(he laughed evilly)

B3: (Trying to touch her): Chalo na ab chalet hain...

**Purvi slapped him and he got more angry and tore a little par of her sleeves. Kavin saw this and kicked the him and fighted with everyone and the police came and arrested them Purvi was crying and Kavin came and covered her with his jacket.**

Purvi: Sab mera Fyda uthane ki koshish karte Hain kyun ke mera is duniya mein koyi...

**Kavin covered her mouth.**

Kavin: Aj ke baad Kabhi ye mat kehna ke tumhara koi nahin I Love You Purvi...

Purvi: I Love You 2...

**And they both hugged each other.**

**Flashback ends.**

**Purvi woke up and went to take a shower and after sometimes Kavin also woke up and took a shower and had they both had their breakfast and left for the burueau.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE END.<strong>_

**So do you people like it a KeVi based OS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Bye, tc.**


	2. Couples Fighting

**Hey Guys I'm continuing this story on the request of Ananya Gautam, this is for u Ananya and thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>At the bureau at 9:00 am:<strong>

**When KeVi reached the bureau only SachYana were there. They greeted each other.**

Sachin (whispered to Kavin): Niharika Wala matter solve hua...?

Kavin:Han...

Purvi: Kya han...?

Kavin: Wohi Niharika wala matter...

Purvi: Aap se Kis ne kaha ke wo solve ho chuka hai...?

Kavin: Kal hi to hua...

Purvi: Ji Nahi wo to aap ki Galat femmi hai...

Kavin (irritated): Tum larkiyan bhi na...

Purvi (Angrily): Larkiyan Kya han...!

Sachin came in between: Are Kavin choro na in larkiyon ka pata hai phir bhi...

Devyana also came there: Kya matlab hai apka Han kya kehna chahte hain aap...!

Sachin: Jo bhi abhi kaha...

**Devyana was about to say some thing but Abhijeet and DaReya entered.**

Abhijeet: Are tum log Sab aide lad kyun rage ho...?

Purvi: Dadu Dekhiye na ye (hitting him on his shoulder) Kavin mujhse larayi kar rahe hain...and she went and hugged Abhijeet...

Daya: Kavin kyun tang kar rahe ho meri behen ko...?

Purvi: Bhai abhi se Nahi kal Raat SE...

Abhijeet: Kavin...

Kavin: Sir mein ne to sir fit na kaha ke larkiyaan ajib hoti hain...

Daya (to Purvi): Waise ye to sahi bat ki...

Shreya (giving deadly look to Daya): Dayaaaa...!

Purvi: Shreya hum bhi inhe dikha denge...

Shreya: Han Purvi...

**Then ViveSha, IshYant, Vineet-Muskaan, Rajat-Kajal (I know horrible but couldn't find any match for Rajat Sir) and Tarika also came with them to give some files and all of them asked about all thisand they told them and the girls were one team and the boys one.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I know Bohot short tha but sorry I'm a lil busy these days so I'm sorry but next will be a very big chap and with full of romance and PLŽ REVIEW till then bye tc luv u :).**


	3. I'm Sorry

**Hey guys I hope u all r gud and a special thanks to all those who reviewed my story now the chapter and sorry for the late update.**

* * *

><p>All were busy working and a case was reported so Kavin, Sachin, Purvi and Devyana went to investigate...<p>

At the Crime Scene:

A couple were going on a picnic and they came across a dead body...

Kavin: Aap log picnic par ja rahe the aur apne is LARKI ki laash Dekhi...

Purvi: Kya tum he eik baar mein smaj Nahi ata...

Kavin: Kya kaha tumne...

Purvi: Dekha sahi kaha tha mein ne...

SachYana smile seeing them. Kavin then decides to stop it b'cox he knows that Purvi is never gonna stop it.

Sachin: ACHHA apne kisi aur ko Dekha...

Woman: Han sir mein ne kisi ko Bhakte hue Dekha...

Devyana: Wo aadmi tha ya aurat...

Woman: Wo mein sahi SE Dekh Nahi payi...

The case was easy so it was solved by the evening but no one was going and ACP and Salukhe left so Tarika also came to the bureau, all the girls were chit-chatting.

Abhi: Tarika (no answer), Tarika (again no answer), Tarikaaaa (a bit louder, finally she answered)...!

Tarika: Kya hai Abhijeet...!

Abhi: Chalo ab ghar chalte hain...

Tarika: Lekin Abhijeet tum to mujhse Baat hi nahin kar rahe the...

Abhi: Mein to Mazak kar raha tha bhala mein apni is khubsurat biwi SE Naraz reh sakta Hun...

Tarika blushed and then hugged Abhi they separated when all the boys coughed together.

Abhi: Sab ko eik satay khansi kyun a rahi hai...

Abhi understood: To is main KONSI Bari Baat hai tum log bhi apni biwion ko hug Karlo...

The boys were naughty and went and hugged their wives but not Kavin cox Purvi stopped him.

Abhi: Yar Purvi eIk bar to hug Karlo...

They both hugged each other but Purvi was still angry with him but everytime when sheis in his arms she forgets everything, 15 mins passed but they were not separating they separated when Vineet cleared his Throat.

Daya (irritated): Yar Vineet ACHHA khasa romance chal raha tha...

KeVi blushed and they all went home.

At AbhiRika's Residence...

They entered inside. Tarika was going to the kitchen to make something but Abhijeet stopped her by holding her hand and pulled her towards him Tarika knew that today he was in a shararti mood...

Abhi: Kahan ja rahi ho...

Tarika: Khana banane...

Abhi: Itni jaldi Kya hai thori der rukh jao...

Tarika: Achha phir mein Adi ( AbhiRika's 6 years old son) ko Kya dungi...

Abhi: Thori der baad bana Lena...

AbhiRika were about to kiss but their son came With his nanny.

Adi: Mama, papa ap dono Kya kar rahe hain...?

Both separated immediately.

Tarika: K...Kuch...Nahi...be...beta...

Abhi to lighten the situation went and picked his child in his arms and started tickling him Tarika smiled seeing her dear husband and his life his son and the nanny also smiled. Tarika was cooking and Abhijeet was playing video games with his son.

In the hall:

Abhi: Are yaar phir SE hara diya...

Adi: C'mon papa, u can do it Magar thora mushkil hoga...

Abhijeet smiled meanwhile Tarika came with the dinner.

Tarika: A jao Chalo Khana kha lo...

They all were eating and Tarika was feeding Adi and they all finished the dinner with some normal chitchat.

At the same time at DaReya's residence:

Daya was playing with his daughter Ekta (3 years old) and Shreya was cooking, after sometimes the dinner was ready and Shreya called both of them...

**In the hall...**

Shreya was feeding Ekta and Daya was continuously staring at Shreya cox even after 4 years of marriage Shreya was still beautiful like she used to be before and b'cox of that when he took a spoon he dropped the food on his shirt and Ekta started to laugh...

Shreya: Kya Daya tum bhi bachon ki tarhan Khana girate ho ab mujhe is shirt ko abhi hi bhigona pare ga warna yeh daag Nahi jaye ga...

Ekta: Mama aap papa ko bhi apne hath SE khilao jaise Ekta ko khilati ho...

Shreya was surprised and Daya laughed...

Daya: Shreya ab humari princess ka order hai kaise mana kar sakte hain...

Shreya: Par Daya mein kaise...

Ekta: Mama plz Ekta ke liye...

Shreya nodded and started to feed Daya and Ekta and then herself...and they all went to sleep...

Meanwhile at Kevi's residence...

Purvi was eating silently n Kevin was just lukin at her n broke the silence...

Kevin: Purvi...Purvi...?

Purvi (without even lukin at him): Kya hai...?

Kevin: Purvi c'mon Yar ye kab tak chale ga...!

Purvi (this time she luked at him): Kya kab tak chale ga...?

Kevin (angrily): Purvi tum samaj rahi ho ke mein Kya keh raha Hun...ab to thik ho jao...

Purvi: Jab mein kisi ajnabi larke ka hath pakrun gi aur agar tumne mujhse us waqt maf kar diya toh mein bhi tumhe maaf kar dungi...

Kevin (on top of his anger): PURVI!

Purvi: Kya hua gussa a Gaya mujhe bhi a raha hai...and by saying this she went from there to wash the dishes and Kevin went to their room and slept and after sometimes Purvi also went to the bed but she cried the whole night and slept at 3:00 am remembering the gud times spent with Kevin...

In the morning at 7:00 am...

Purvi woke up first and went and took a bath and came out then Kevin woke up went to take a bath...and Purvi prepared the breakfast...Kevin came out and they had their breakfast and went to the bureau...

In the bureau...

Kevi were the first 1 to come and went to their desks after sometimes Dareya came and the others also came...and a phone call came stating that a murder occurred in the Leela hotel so ACP sir asked Dareya and Kevi to investigate...

At the hotel...

An old man died in his room while his room was locked...Team CID reached there...

Daya: Ji kis ne bulaya tha...?

An old women (crying): Ji humnein mera...mera naam Savitri hai mere pati Harish ki mot ho gayi...

Kevin: Aap log yahan par kyun aye the...?

Girl: Wo sir meri...meri shaadi ke liye aaj meri mehndi ka function tha toh maa papa ko kamre mei bulane gayi toh papa ne koi jawab nahin diya aur jab dusre chaabi se khOla toh...(and she started crying)...

Daya: Kevin, Purvi tum dono jao ja kar Dekho kamre mein Kuch milta hai ya nahin...tab tak mein aur Shreya...yahan Sab se puch tach karte hain...

Kevi: Sir...Kevi went to the room and Dareya asked the people...

In the room...

Kevin searched the bathroom and Purvi searched the room...and while searching she got a very deep cut on her wrist...

Purvi: Aaaaah...!

Kevin ran to her and held her hand...

Kevin (worried): Purvi Kya karti ho sambhal ke Nahi kar sakti...but she jerked her hand...

Kevin: Purvi Kya kar rahi ho itna gehra cut hai...please mujhe dekhne do...please...but she didn't listened and meanwhile Dareya came there...

Daya: Kevin, Purvi Kuch...he saw that cut on Purvi's wrist and ran to her...

Daya: Purvi ye kaise hua tum theek to ho na...

Purvi: Han...bhai I'm fine...She was getting unconscious cox the cut was very deep n the blood was oozing like any thing...

Shreya: No Purvi ur not fine...Chalo hospital...and by that time she got unconscious they took her to the hospital...she got bandaged and Kevi went to their house and Purvi was unconscious so Kevin held her in bridal style and layed her on the bed...he was observing her beauty and placed a kissed on her forehead and after half an hour he slept beside her...

In the morning at 10:00 am...

Purvi woke and luked at the Clock...and it was 10:00 am she immediately got out dorm bed...

Purvi (to herself): Oh no! 10 baj gaye...kitna late ho Gaya...aur aur ye Kevin pata Nahi kahan hain...she searched for Kevin and at last found him in the kitchen...

Purvi: Kevin itna late ho Gaya aur tum Abhi tak taiyar Nahi hue agar late ho Gaye to ACP sir kitna Danten ge...Kevin came near her and was calm...she was going...are Chalo na kiya Aram se ho...she held his hand...Chalo...but he stopped her and pulled her near she was nervous...

Kevin: Agar tum aaj bureau gayi toh ACP sir tumhe andar ghusne nahin denge...

She jerked her hand and went to take a bath...after a few minutes she came...they both had breakfast and Purvi didn't talk to Kevin the whole day...so at night Kevin decided to talk to her...

Purvi was sitting on her iPad...

Kevin: Purvi...

Purvi: Kya hai...?

Kevin: Purvi mein ne Niharika ka hath jan buch kar to nahin pakra use bachane...he was cut by Purvi...

Purvi (she kept her iPad on the side and turned to him): Thik hai Kevin mein manti Hun ke tumne **pehli baar **(she stressed the word "Pehli baar") Lekin dusri baar...Han...Kevin didn't knw wat to say...Kya hua koi jawaab Nahi hai tumhare paas han...

Kevin: Nahi wo Purvi...ammm...ammm...

Purvi: Rehne do Kevin tumhare paas koi jawaab Nahi hai...by saying this she went frm there and Kevin was thinking abt wat Purvi said...

* * *

><p><strong>So hw was it? Kya Purvi Kevin ko maaf Karegi...?Janne ke liye stay tuned...<strong>

**I'm sorry that I couldn't update aur mein Secret ka chapter bhi bohot jaldi update karungi...**


	4. Good News

_**A/N- Hey guyzzz thanks to all those who reviewed my story...aur Han u all r right Kevin ne mistake ki hai Toh use saza to milegi but Bohot jaldi maaf kar degi...n guys I'm gonna end this stry here or another chap after this...dunno...now go through the chap...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>...Chapter 4...<strong>_

_**...Good News...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>At 9:00 am in the bureau...<strong>_

_**All were present n working quietly but not Kevin he was continuously at Purvi with tensed eyes cox Purvi was not feeling well n she was countinously holding her head n like this she fainted all ran towards her...**_

_**Kevin: Purvi! Ankhein (eyes) kholo Purvi...Purvi!**_

_**Daya: Kevin tum Purvi ko hospital le jao aur Shreya tum bhi saath jao...NOW!**_

_**Kevin n Shreya: Sir!**_

_**Both Kevin n Shreya took Purvi to the hospital...**_

_**In the hospital...**_

_**Kevin was walking here n there n was lukin very worried...**_

_**Shreya (went near him): Bhai dnt worry Purvi bilkul thik ho gi...**_

_**Kevin: Woh Toh hai Shreya but...meanwhile the doctor came...both of them rushed to him...**_

_**Kevin: Dr Kya hua...?...the doctor smiled...**_

_**Dr: Congratulations! Aap papa banne waale hain...unka Bohot khayal rakhiye ga...**_

_**Shreya (excitedly): SACH! Wow! Bhai Dekha mein ne kaha tha na Kai Purvi thik ho gi...Shreya looked at Kevin...he had tears in his eyes...**_

_**Shreya (kept her hand on her shoulder): Kya hua aap khush nahi ho...?**_

_**Kevin: Nahi mein Bohot khush Hun...**_

_**Shreya: Toh phir yeh ansu...**_

_**Kevin: Yeh Toh khushi ke ansu hain...aur dukh ke bhi...kyun ke mein eik baar apnea bacha kho chuka hun (A/N- Guyz dnt even think abt it flash back baad mein aye ga...u dnt knw it...)**_

_**Shreya: Bhai trust me iss baar aisa Kuch Nahi ho ga...he nodded in yes n they both went inside to meet Purvi...**_

_**Inside the room...**_

_**Purvi was in deep thinking..she was thinking abt how she lost her first baby...**_

_**1 month earlier...**_

_**It is 2 months after our Kevi's marriage n Purvi is pregnant n she got know it today n Kevin is at Niharika's house since three days so she decides to tell him when the case is solved...but she couldn't wait so she drove to where Kevin was...she was driving very excitedly...n with this excitement she never saw a Great Wall n bumped her car into it...evey one ran to her n took her to the hospital...n they informed every one when they found her CID badge in her bag...N every one came to the hospital n Kevin rushed to wards the dr...**_

_**Kevin: Dr ab Purvi kaisi hai...having tears in his eyes...**_

_**Dr: Woh ab khatre SE bahar hain but...**_

_**Shreya: Kya hua dr...?**_

_**Dr: Hum bache ko Nahi bacha sake...I'm sorry...n he went...**_

_**Shreya: Purvi expect kar rahi thi...?...us ne mujhe kal phone bhi kiya tha ke us ki tabiyat thik Nahi n she's vomiting mujhe tab hi samaj jana chahiye tha...Purvi yeh sadma bardasht Nahi kar paye gi...n she started to cry...Daya consoled her...**_

_**Kevin was crying...ACP came near him...**_

_**ACP: Kevin tum apne aap ko sambhalo use iss waqt sabse zyada tumhari zaroorat hai...**_

_**Kevin: Han sir...n they all went inside to see Purvi she was sitting on the bed crying...she got scratches all over her body...ACP placed his hand on her head...**_

_**ACP: Purvi himmat rakho beta...mein janta Hun ke olad ko khone ka dukh Kya hota hai...Lekin tum himmat mat haro...**_

_**Purvi: Sab meri wajah SE hua hai...aur bhagwan mujhe kyun bachaya mujhe bhi mere bache ke saath mar dete...**_

_**Kevin (went near her n held her hand): Purvi aise mat bolo plz iss mein tumhari koi galti Nahi hai...kismat ke age koi Kuch Nahi kar sakta...**_

_**Like this days passed n Purvi started to forget about it...**_

_**Present...**_

_**Kevin n Shreya came inside...n saw her in deep thinking...Shreya went near her n kept her hand on her shoulder...**_

_**Shreya: Purvi Kya soch rahi hai...?**_

_**Purvi: Shreya mujhe yeh bacha Nahi chahiye...mein Bohot la Parva Hun last time bhi mein ne apne bache ko mar diya tha...**_

_**Kevin: Purvi yeh bhagwan ka thofa hai ise aise nahi kehte...aur zaroori Nahi hai ke jo last time hua wo iss baar bhi ho...Purvi smiled...n all three of them went home...**_

_**In the car...**_

_**Kevin was driving...Purvi was on the passenger seat...n Shreya at the back seat...**_

_**Shreya: Bhai dr ne bola hai ke Purvi k Bohot khayal rakhna...Toh ab aap Ghar pohonch kar Purvi ko Utha kar le jaoge na...smiled naughtily...**_

_**Kevin: OMG! Purvi ko uthana Toh mere bas ke bahar...Purvi gave him a deadly luk...I...I mean ke ab Purvi akeli thori na hai after all she's carrying my baby...**_

_**Purvi: Wat do u mean by my baby..? Mera bhi hai...**_

_**Kevin: Achha baba...Shreya smiled...**_

_**Shreya: Wah Bhaiya...Abhi to shaadi ko sirf 3 mahine hue hain...aur bhabi SE itna darte ho...laughed...**_

_**Kevin: Mein utna bhi Nahi Darta jitna Daya sir darte hain...larko ka naam Dubai diya...Purvi became serious on hearing her brothers name but Shreya laughed...**_

_**Shreya: Waise yeh toh sahi hai...mere dono bhai zyada bahaduri hain...**_

_**Purvi: Achha tum dono mere bhai ka Mazak ura rahe ho...**_

_**Shreya: Toh aur Kya karein...**_

_**Purvi: Huh! Bhaiya ko Bataun gi...**_

_**Kevin n Shreya together: Bata dena... n again started to laugh...n like this they reached home...**_

_**Shreya: Bhaiya bhabi ko uthao na wo aise kaise jaein gi...**_

_**Shreya: Plz...**_

**_Kevin: Ok...__Kevin went to her n lifted her in bridal style...Purvi wrapped he hands around his shoulder..._**

_**BackGround Music...**_

_**Hai dil ye mera  
>Mujhe hardum ye poochta<br>Kyun hai mujhe tujhse itni wafaa..**_

**Kyun teri hasrat  
>Hai har khwahish se badhkar mujhe<br>Kyun naam tera hi leti zubaan..**

**"Saathi tera bann jaaun"  
>Kyun hai yeh junoon!<br>Har aansun tera pee jaaun  
>Or de du sukoon<br>Har din tujhko chaahun  
>Teri raah takun<br>Apni baahon mein tujhko  
>Main salamat rakhun<strong>

**Tere hi baare mein, hai ab har zikr mera  
>Huaa hai kaisa asar yeh tera<br>Koi naseehat, na chaahun main koi salaah  
>Jo rooh ne mere tujhe chun liya<strong>

_**Kevin made her sit on the sofa and they were lost in each other's eyes...**_

**"Saathi tera ban jaaun"  
>Kyun hai yeh junoon!<br>Har aansun tera pee jaaun  
>Aur de du sukoon<br>Har din tujhko chaahun  
>Teri raah takun<br>Apni baahon mein tujhko  
>Main salaamat rakhun<strong>

**Hai dil khamakhaa pareshan badaa  
>Isko koi samjah de zaraa<br>Ishq mein fanaa ho jaana  
>Hai dastoor yahi<br>"Jisme ho sabar ki fitrat"  
>Wo ishq hi nahin!<br>Samajh bhi ja aye dil mere  
>Kya hai ye maajra..<strong>

**"Saathi tera bann jaaun"  
>Kyun hai yeh junoon!<br>Har aansun tera pee jaaun  
>Aur de du sukoon<br>Har din tujhko chaahun  
>Teri raah takun<br>Apni baahon mein tujhko  
>Main salaamat rakhun<strong>

_**Both were not in the mood to come out of this eye-lock..but they had to cox Shreya is standing there...n she cleared her throat n they came to the present world...**_

_**Shreya: Aap log romance continue rakho mein chalti Hun...Kevi blushed on her comment...**_

_**Purvi: Shreya ruk Toh Khana kha kar ja...**_

_**Shreya: Are Nahi Nahi mujhe apne pati Dev SE thori seva karvani hai...**_

_**Purvi: Shreya...chal bye...n they both hugged each other n she went...**_

_**Kevin: Purvi Kya Abhi tak gussa ho...?**_

_**Purvi: Aap ko kya lagta hai kya mujhe gussa hona chahiye...**_

_**Kevin (sat beside her): Purvi I promise ahinda kisi larki ka haath Nahi pakrun ga...I promise...but accept u...she smiled...but Han agr case ki Baat hui Toh it's must...**_

_**Purvi: Ok...N they both hugged each other...**_

_**9 months later...**_

_**Kevin is standing outside the operation theatre...roaming here n there every one is worried...n the dr came...**_

_**Kevin: Kya hua dr...?**_

_**Dr: Congratulations...twins hue hain...eik beta aur eik beti...**_

_**Shreya: WOW! Mein bua ban gayi...n she hugged Kevin **__**they all were happy n went inside...they saw Purvi with her babies...Kevin took the baby girl into his arms...Shreya came...**_

_**Shreya: Awww...she's so cute...layo dikhao...**_

_**Kevin: Ofcourse lo...**_

_**Shreya: Adi, Ekta aap dono ki chhoti behan...**_

_**Adi: Chachi yeh kitni cute hai...**_

_**Ekta: Han bilkul Ekta ki talha...All smiled...N one bye one took the babies into their arms...**_

_**Shreya: Waise inka naam Kya rakhein...?**_

_**Tasha: Mein bataun...larki ka naam Ananya aur larke ka Rohan...**_

_**Purvi: Han yeh Bohot sundar naam hain...**_

_**Vivek: Are wah...touched her belly...humare ane wale bache ka naam bhi tum hi sochna...Daya coughed...Vivesha blushed...**_

_**3 years later...**_

_**Purvi was carrying Ananya n Kevin was playing with Rohan...**_

_**Purvi (ordering tone): Kevin, Rohan bas Bohot hua Chalo Khana khalo...**_

_**Rohan (into Kevin's ears): Papa apne inse shaadi kyun ki harwaqt dantti rehti hain...**_

_**Kevin: Are mein nahin karna chahta tha...tumhari mommy peechhe par gayin thin Toh karli...**_

_**Ananya: Papa apne meli mommy ko bura kaha mein apse Baat Nahi kar rahi...**_

_**Kevin took Ananya into his arms n kissed on her right cheek: Are mein ne apko mommy ko bura Nahi kaha mein Toh mazak kar raha tha bas mein shaadi Nahi karna chaha ta tha...**_

_**Ananya: Kyun meri mommy to itni pyari hain Dekho...**_

_**Kevin: Han woh Toh hai...Mein Toh apke bhai SE Mazak kar raha tha...mujhe aaski mommy Bohot pasand hain...**_

_**Ananya: Sachi?**_

_**Kevin: Muchi...both smiled...Chalo ab aap ke bhai ko lekar ate hain...**_

_**Ananya: Chalo...n they went...Kevin took both Ananya n Rohan into his arms n went to the dinning table...Purvi was feeding Rohan n Ananya both...**_

_**Kevin: Are Purvi tum kaise khao gi Lao mein tumhe khila deta Hun...**_

_**Purvi: Kevin! Bache hain...mein kha lun gi...n they all laughed**_

_**AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE END<strong>_

_**A/N- I know guys a very short story but yaar mere school Khul raha sorry but this is the end...PLEASE REVIEW GOOD OR BAD...**_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Bye, Tc**_

_**-Anushka**_


End file.
